safe with you
by hetalia13canada
Summary: matthew has to hide two things: that he plays hockey, and that his dad abuses him. but what happens when an injury gets him to meet gilbert? and what if gilbert finds out about both his secerts?
1. Chapter 1

I walk home from hockey practice exhausted, dragging my bag behind me. I'm glad my hair covers the bruise on my jaw. I can't let my parents know I play hockey. My mom would be devastated and worry about me even more, and my dad… well, I don't want to think about what would happen if he found out.

It starts to rain, so I try to get home faster; I'm not a big fan of rain. I don't see a tree root in front of me, and I trip over it. I get up and brush myself off, only to grimace when I find out that it hurts to put weight on my ankle.

I pick up my bag and continue home anyway, limping now. I stumble a few times, and it starts raining harder. A small, yellow bird comes a few minutes later and starts flying around my head, chirping.

"Where'd you come from?" I ask it, momentarily distracted. While I watch the bird fly around my head, I put my weight on my injured ankle and fall.

"There you are Gilbird." I hear someone say before I'm caught. "You OK?" they ask, helping me stand up. I hold onto their shoulder, staying off my ankle.

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine. Th-thanks for ca-catching me."

"You sure you're OK?" He looks down at my ankle, and I see the bird settle itself in his hair.

"Yeah. I-I'll be a-alright."

"Can you walk on it?"

"N-no, n-not r-really. But I c-can get to m-my house j-just f-fine." He looks skeptically at me, and then lets go of me. He grabs my bag up off the ground and gives it to me.

"If you say so." I nod, take my bag, and try to walk back home, but he catches me before I fall again. "Kesesesese, apparently you can't. Do you live far from here?"

"J-just a bl-block o-or so a-away."

"I live right here. How 'bout you stay here until the rain clears up?"

"I-I don't w-wanna be a-any tr-trouble."

"It's fine, I don't mind." He puts my arm over his shoulders and helps me walk over to his house. He brings me to a sofa and sits me down. "Take your shoe and sock off and get that foot up." he tells me as he puts my bag on the floor and leaves to another room. I take my shore and sock off and rest my foot on the table.

It looks worse than I thought. My ankle's a bit cut up and swollen, and it's twisted in a way it shouldn't be. Of course, it wasn't all from the fall; it got twisted during practice. I thought it had only been a bit, but I guess not.

"I don't think you'll be fine." The guy says as he comes back. "Want me to take you to the hospital?" he asks as he puts an ice pack on my ankle. He sits next to me. "Looks pretty bad to me."

"Hurts t-too. I-I guess you c-can t-take me to the h-hospital."

"OK." He picks me up, bridal style, getting me to blush a bit, and carries me to his car. He sits me in the passenger side, then gets in the driver's side. "I'm Gil by the way. The awesome Gil."

"M-matthew."

As we drive to the hospital, the rain turns into a thunderstorm. I hate them, and that must be evident to Gil since I jump when I hear thunder. The first few times he told me, "Don't worry. You're with the awesome me in my awesome car." After he realizes that doesn't help, he stops and we listen to the radio the rest of the time.

When we get to the hospital and get my foot x-rayed, they confirm that it's fractured. I get some medication, and when I'm fully aware of what's going on, I'm in a hospital bed with my foot elevated in a cast.

Gil's sitting next to me, and when he notices me looking at him, he points to my foot. "I know you told them it broke when you fell, but I don't buy it. How'd that happen?"

"I w-was c-coming back from th-the library, b-but I tr-tripped and f-fell down th-the steps."

"And you managed to break _only_ your ankle?" I nod. "Then what's in your bag?"

"B-books."

"Didn't feel like books."

"W-well i-it is."

"Alright. If you say so."

A nurse comes in. She's the one who always take care of me when I come here, and we know each other well. She has a slightly sad smile. "Hi Matthew."

"Hey Sharon. What's the matter?"

"You're going to be fine, but you'll have to stay off it for a while."

"How l- long is a wh-while?"

"Look, don't be mad or depressed or anything, but a few weeks."

"But this S-saturday." I have a game.

"I know, but we can't do anything about it now. I'm sorry."

I sigh. "It's not your fault. I g-guess I'll h-have to tell them."

"It's all right. You guys will still win. You're the best team."

"Th-thanks."

A few hours later I'm in Gil's car again. The rain hasn't let up. I have crutches, and I'm devastated. No more hockey for a while.

"Matthew?" Gil asks after a few minutes.

"Y-yes?"

"What were you talking about there? What about Saturday?"

"N-nothing im-important."'

"You're not a good liar."

"N-nothing you w-would c-care a-about."

"Alright then." I nod. "Well, we'll get your bag from my house, then bring you home."

"O-OK." It's the last place I want to be, but if I said anything, he'd get suspicious.

A few minutes later, we're outside my house.

"You start heading up; I'll grab your bag." I nod and he helps me out of the car. I get to the door a bit unsteadily and cautiously open it. I start to go inside, but my dad comes out from the living room and hits me.

"It's nearly midnight! Where the hell have- who the hell is that?" I glance over my shoulder and see Gil standing there, staring at us with a look of shock.

"J-just a fr-friend fr-fr-" I get slapped.

"You don't have friends. Now who the hell is that?"

"S-someone I-I met a-at th-the l-libr-brary."

"And he has your bag because?"

"H-he's b-being n-nice th-thinking-"

"No one would be nice to you."

"I-I d-don't kn-know th-then."

"Whatever." He motions for Gil to come over, grabs my bag, and then throws it at me. "Put that in your room."

"Y-yes s-s-sir." I stumble up the stairs, trying not to fall. I get to my room, close and lock the door, throw my bag to the other side of the room, and fall back onto my bed. I start to go to sleep, but a few minutes later, I get a text.

**Unknown: Matthew, r u ok?**

**Me: who r u?**

**Unknown: Gil. r u ok?**

**Me: how'd u get my #?**

**Gil: Al. r u ok?**

**Me: im fine**

**Gil: u didn't seem fine. u sure?**

**Me: positive**

**Gil: who hit u?**

**Me: …dad**

**Gil: y?**

**Me: i was late. i deserved it.**

It takes him a minute to respond. **Gil: whatever u did, u don't deserve 2 b treated that way**

**Me: when u do something wrong, u get punished**

**Gil: what the hell did u do that was so bad he does this?**

**Me: this time i was late**

**Gil: that's so unawesome. he shouldn't do that 2 u. no1 should do that 2 u.**

**Me: whatever, im used 2 it. dont tell **_**anyone**_** about it though. im serious. **_**no one.**_** night.**

He texts me again, but I turn my phone off and go to sleep with my foot propped up.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at school, the team meets up in the gym during homeroom.

"How long will you be out?"

"What happened?"

"Are we still playing Saturday?"

"Are you gonna be OK?"

"You will not be out long, da?"

It seems everyone has questions for me. When everyone gets quiet, I answer the ones I heard.

"I'll be out for a few weeks. I'll be fine. Of course we're still playing Saturday."

"But you're our best player!" There's a lot of agreeing and protesting about playing Saturday. I try to talk again, but my voice is lost among the others.

"SHUT UP!" It's the only time I'm able to yell, or have confidence in my voice: with my team. Everyone gets quiet and listens to me. "We're not forfeiting, and we can't push the game back. We have someone to play for me. And look, I'm not the whole team. _We're_ the best, and we're gonna win Saturday. OK?" There's nodding and agreeing, and a few cheers, and then the co-captain, Ivan, comes up to me.

"We will do our best and crush the opponent, winning for you. We will not be disappointing you."

"Thanks guys. I'll be at the game." The bell rings and we make our way to homeroom, Ivan patting my head before he leaves.

The rest of the day is normal until I run into Gil after 3rd period.

"S-sorry." I say, not realizing it's him.

"Matthew?" I look over and see it's Gil.

"Eh? You remember me?"

"Why wouldn't I? Are you OK?"

"I-I'm fine. A-are y-you?"

"Yeah, but I didn't mean that. Are you OK?" I nod and start to walk away, but he puts his hand on my shoulder, stopping me. "Please don't lie. I'll help you if you need."

"I'm f-fine." I shrug his hand off my shoulder and head to class. I don't need his help; it wouldn't work anyway.

* * *

A/N~ sorry for the short chapter, the next one's longer...and betterer...i promises!


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday evening, I quietly make my way to the door. My dad stops me halfway down the hall.

"Where are you going?"

"E-eh?" I jump a bit at the sound of his voice, then look over at him "J-just for a-a w-walk." He walks over to me and looms over me.

"Why so quietly? _Sneaking_ out for a _walk_?" I can smell the alcohol on his breath.

"I-I di-didn't want t-to d-disturb y-you."

"I was looking through your room today." He waits a second for a reaction, but I know better than to give him one. "And you know what I found?" He waits for an answer, which I give him.

"N-no s-sir. Wh-what did you f-find?"

"Behind a pile of clothes in your closet, there was a uniform. A _hockey_ uniform. It may be your just that much of a damn fan, but the jersey had your name on it. There was also a book with the school's hockey schedule with notes and plays in it. Isn't that interesting, _captain?_"

I freeze. He found out. How could I have been so careless as to leave everything out? I am going to die.

He hits me hard enough that I hear my nose break. "You know how worried your mother is?" Another hit, in the gut. "How could you that to her?" He knees me and I double over. The crutches keep me from falling. He hits my back, pushing me to the floor. "For _some reason_ she loves you!" a kick to my stomach, hard enough that blood comes up. "This is how you thank her?" He kicks my jaw, then picks me up, holding me in front of him. "You should be thankful we let you stay here, feed you, and care for you! You worthless _bastard!_ You should be on the streets." He rams me against the wall, and I snap.

"You're the f—king bastard! You call this _care?_ You _don't_ feed me! And she worries because she loves me, but she'll let me play! And what would she do if she f-…" I stop as an idea hits me, along with my dad's fist. I pull out my phone and call mom.

"Matthew, why are you calling me?" I hear her.

"M-mom, d-dad, h-he's b-been-" My dad clamps his hand over my mouth, grabs my phone, and bangs my head against the wall.

"I've been cooking, and he's worried we may run out of cumin." He hangs up my phone and throws it against the wall, breaking it. "I hate you." He moves his hand to my throat.

"Because that wasn't obvious before." Sarcasm is thick in my voice. He hits my chest. I go to hit his head, but he grabs my fist and throws me on the ground. He kicks me over and over and over. I manage to grab one of my crutches and get to my feet eventually. I manage to stand and whack him over the head hard enough to have him fall.

Then I run.

I unsteadily limp/run as fast as I can. I'm breathing heavily, and I can hardly see, but I manage to get to a house. I weakly knock on the door, hoping they'll answer. A long minute passes before the door opens. I fall forward on the guy. I think I hear him say my name. I can't comprehend anything. I feel myself being moved somewhere and I hear yelling.

"…let go. Don't let go of my hand." It sounds like Gil. I feel my hand being squeezed, and I gently, lightly squeeze back. A few minutes later, everything goes black, and I don't feel any more pain.

* * *

A/N~ i feel so so so so so so so so bad for doing that to poor little mattie. and i be so sorries for that


	4. Chapter 4

When I regain consciousness, I'm lying in a hospital bed. I'm also numb. Something is on my chest. I look down and see someone with white hair sleeping with their head on my chest. Gil. So I ran to his house. He's holding my hand in his. It was so nice of him to stay with me. It looks like he had been crying too. He doesn't look like someone who would though.

I lay there, resting, until Gil wakes up a minute later. He doesn't open his eyes, but I know he's awake because he gently squeezes my hand. "Birdie, you awake?" he whispers.

"I-I th-thought h-he w-was Gi-Gilbird." I weakly say, gently squeezing his hand back. His eyes shoot open and his head pops up. He looks at me, surprised, then he breaks into a smile. He hugs me, a bit too tightly.

"I should have taken you when I saw him hit you. I didn't know it was this bad; I'm so happy you're awake."

"I'm s-so h-happy you re-remembered m-me."

"I could never forget you." He gently kisses my neck, and when I do nothing to stop him, he gently kisses my jaw, then cheek. "I had no clue someone could be so fragile."

"Wh-what do you m-mean?" I ask as he sits back, still holding my hand.

"You were hurt so much. Every time they moved you, it seemed like you were hurt from it. So they gave you something to numb the pain. Did it work? You don't feel any pain, do you?"

"Y-yeah, it w-worked. There's n-no p-pain."

"Good. And don't worry; you're not going back there. I have your stuff in my car. You're gonna be safe from now on." He gently squeezes my hand again, and I return it. "OK?"

"O-ok-kay."

He gently kisses my nose. Through the numbness, I feel myself blush, and my heart flutters just a bit. Gil smirks a bit, or smiles, I'm not sure which.

/\\\\/\\ A few hours later, Ivan, Chase, and Mike, some of the best players on the hockey team, come to visit. Gil's still next to me; apparently he had never left.

"We won the game for you, just as was promised." Ivan tells me. "We won every game for you."

"Eh? Wh-what do you mean, 'every game'?"

"You have been out for," he turns to Mike, "three weeks?" Mike nods, and Ivan turns back to me. "Da, three weeks."

"Th-th-_three weeks_?" Ivan nods, and Gil gives my shoulder a light squeeze.

"I told you, you were hurt _so much_. You weren't expected to wake up for a few more days actually." Gil says.

"We're so happy you woke up early though." Chase speaks up. "Someone from the team came to visit every day."

"Except after a game. We-we all came after one." Mike gets quieter as he speaks.

"We were worried for you." Ivan says. "Very worried."

"But the doctors say you're healing well, and you're on your way to a fast recovery." Gil tells me.

"That's good. Hopefully I'll be able to play again soon."

"That's our captain." Ivan says as he ruffles my hair a bit.

"What? You could get hurt if you play again so soon." Gil seems really worried even though he hardly knows me.

"G-Gil, I'll b-be fine."

"Matthew may be little, but he _is_ strong. He is our captain after all." Ivan says. It seems like he's getting angry.

"It doesn't matter. He almost _died_. He needs to take it easy."

"G-Gil, i-it-"

"If he says he is ready to play, he is ready to play." Ivan interrupts. I notice Mike and Chase left before something bad happens, but I have nowhere to go. Gil and Ivan argue, and it ends up Gil yelling at Ivan, who has his purple aura.

All the yelling is giving me a headache, and Ivan's aura is scaring me. The monitor picks up some, and they both look over at me. Ivan's aura goes away, and both of them look concerned.

"Are you OK Birdie?" Gil asks as he gently pets my hair.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Ivan gently and lightly rubs my ankle that isn't broken.

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine." I tell them a few minutes later when my headache is gone and my heart rate goes back to normal.

\\/\\/\\/\\

A few days later, I'm in Gil's car again. He decided I would stay at his house. I also got used to the fact that he calls me 'Birdie'.

"What's up with that guy, Ivan?" Gil asks on the way to his house.

"Wh-what do y-you mean?"

"Well, he seems really protective of you. There a reason for that?"

"I-I'm the t-team c-captain. H-he prob-bably is j-just making s-sure I'm a-alright for h-hockey."

"If it's just that, he shouldn't be _that_ protective."

"H-he's just m-making sure I-I'm able t-to pl-play hockey."

"Too protective if you ask me." He mutters under his breathe. I just ignore him.

When we get to his house, Gil helps me bring my stuff in. Luckily, the guest room, my new room, is on ground level. He helps me set up the bed and set some stuff up.

"I want to make sure you're comfortable here, OK? And you're gonna be safe here too. The awesome me promises." he tells me while he leans my hockey stuff against the wall.

"OK." A few minutes later, I hang a Canadian flag over my new bed as a finishing touch.

"Looks great." Gil says, then kisses my cheek. I blush, and he quickly turns his head and looks away. "Sorry." he mutters.

"Wh-what w-was th-that for?" I ask, my voice hardly above a whisper.

"I-I l-like you, B-Birdie." I blush a deeper red. No one's ever told me that before.

"Y-you m-mean it?"

"Ja. Of course I mean it. It wouldn't be awesome to lie about that."

"Lie about what?" We both turn around when we hear the thick German accent. He's tall, with slicked back blonde hair.

"Nothing bruder. What do you want?"

"I was going to the kitchen, but I noticed you two. I wanted to make sure your friend was all right."

"I-I'm f-fine." I say. He looks at me for a minute, then blinks.

"Oh, you're fine. Gut. If you need anything, just ask." I nod and he leaves to the kitchen.

"Don't mind West, he's not good with emotions." Gil tells me after the other guy leaves.

"A-alright."

"Do, uh, you like me too?" He's looking at the ground, but he glances up at me, a light blush on his cheeks.

I nod. "Y-yeah. I s-suppose I l-like you t-too."

"Supposing isn't good enough, but I'll make you change your mind."

/ /\\That night I have trouble falling asleep. I look up at the ceiling. This seems too good to be true. I just pray and hope this is real. I don't want to be abused anymore.

The door opens slowly, and I look over at it. It's too dark to see who's standing there, but they close the door and sit down next to me. They think I'm asleep, and they gently rub my arm, since I can't lie on my side due to my broken ankle. I close my eyes after a few minutes, finding it relaxing and comforting.

"If only I could tell you how I really feel." he says. It's Gil. No wonder his touch seems familiar. "I had a thing for you when I first saw you. How come I can't tell you? I wish I could, you just make me feel different." He speaks quietly, and when he's finished, he gently kisses me. "I wish I could tell you I love you." he says as he pulls back. He strokes my hair a bit before he leaves.

I smile as I fall asleep. I'm actually loved.


	5. Chapter 5

A week later, most of my wounds are healed. I remember what Gil said, but I don't let him know I heard since he thought I was asleep.

I'm sitting at the desk in my room doing some homework when there's a knocking on my door. It must be Ludwig or their dad, since Gil just barges on in. So, I'm surprised when I open the door and Gil's standing there in a suit. He looks, well, awesome. I blush a bit.

"You doing anything?" he asks.

"H-homework.''

"Not anymore. Come on." He takes my hand and leads me out of the house to his car.

"Wh-where are we g-going?" I ask after a few minutes of driving.

"Someplace special, Birdie."

"Special?"

"Yeah." He takes my hand and holds it in his while we drive. I let him, not really minding, and liking it a bit.

A few minutes later, he stops at a restaurant. It was usually packed, but there were only a few cars there, parked in the 'employ only' spaces.

Gil parks, gets out, and then comes and opens my door and helps me out before I can myself. He leads me to the restaurant and we get seated at a table by the window where we can watch the sun set.

The room was lit by candle light, and there were red and white roses placed around the room. The room itself was beautiful. It was big, with great décor, the tables and chairs were well thought out, accenting the room. In a word, awesome. Music starts playing softly in the background.

"What do you think Birdie?"

I shake my head a bit. "Beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it. I rented out the whole place for you."

"Eh? F-for me?"

"Yeah, for you."

"Wh-why?"

"I already told you; I like you Birdie. I said I was gonna make you change your mind."

We order dinner, Gil telling me to get whatever I want. We don't talk during dinner, enjoying the food instead. Well, I'm enjoying the food. Gil watches me with a look of longing and love while he eats, getting me to blush.

When we finish eating, the sun has set, and the lighting is just so romantic now.

"Let's dance." Gil says while I stare out the window, thinking.

"Eh?" I ask, looking back at him, having not heard him clearly.

He grabs my hand and pulls me over to the floor. He holds me to him, and he starts dancing with me. I follow his lead after a second.

"You're amazing." he whispers in my ear. "You're nearly as awesome as me. Kesesese. Your blush makes you even more adorable." I hadn't even noticed I was blushing until he said something about it. He gently kisses my cheek, then continues to whisper in my ear while we dance. "I would do anything for you. I want to make sure you're always happy." My blush deepens. He gently rubs small circles around my back, and he whispers sweet things in my ear that don't mean much, but are still nice.

After a few minutes, Gil takes me by the hand again and leads me outside. He leads me out through an open field until the only light comes from the full moon and stars.

He holds me close and looks down at me, blue-violet eyes locking with red ones. I see that he wants me so much, that I would pretty much complete his life. And then my heart flutters a bit, and I feel different. There's a warm feeling rising inside of me. It takes me a minute to figure out what it is, and when I do, my eyes widen a bit.

"What is it Birdie?" Gil asks, smiling a bit more than before.

"Yeah, I-I like you too." I blush and hide my face in his chest. "A-a l-lot."

"Good." He lifts my head up and gently kisses me. "How much do you like me?" he gently asks with a smirk.

"G-Gil." I blush a deeper shade of red before I lean up and kiss him. I press myself against him, and he holds me closer, deepening our kiss. The need for air comes, breaking our kiss.

"I never want to let you go. Birdie." he whispers.

"Then don't." He tightens his embrace around me.

"You're my little Birdie." He gently kisses along my jawline, then kisses me again. When he pulls away, he kisses my nose and picks me up. He brings me to his car While he drives home, he tightly holds my hand and kisses it every now and then, and at every stop, he gently kisses me or my cheek.

When we get back, Gil helps me out of the car again. He sneaks into the house so he doesn't wake Ludwig or his dad. He brings me to my room, but instead of leaving off to his, he comes in with me.

"I don't wanna leave you." he says as he takes his jacket off, answering the confused look on my face.

"OK." I take my shoes and my hoodie off. As I take my glasses off, Gil hugs me from behind and pulls me close to him. He takes my glasses, puts them on the bedside table, and then sits on my bed with me in his lap.

Gil gently starts kissing my neck until I let out a small, quiet moan. He puts his fingers over the spot, the turns me around to face him. He removes his fingers to replace them with his mouth. He gently nibbles and sucks on the skin there, enjoying my muffled moans of pleasure.

After a minute or two, Gil abandons the good-sized hickey he made to kiss me for a minute. I cover the mark with my hand, but when Gil breaks the kiss, he takes my hand away from my neck.

"It's to show everyone that you're mine, and _only_ mine." he whispers.

"Of course I'm only yours." I whisper back. We lay down, and I whisper again, "Only yours."

"Ja, nur meins.(yeah, only mine)" He kisses my forehead, then we snuggle underneath my Canadian flag blanket until we fall asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
